borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Another Piece Of The Puzzle
Another Piece Of The Puzzle is a story mission in Borderlands given by Guardian Angel. Background :"The Guardian Angel spoke cryptically of a challenge that awaits in the Trash Coast, and Tannis thinks another piece of the Vault Key can be found there. Given the way things have worked out so far, you're probably going to need to overcome this mysterious challenge before you'll be able to obtain the third fragment of the Vault Key and return it to Tannis." Walkthrough Objectives :Recover another Vault Key Piece from the Trash Coast. :*Challenge overcome :*Vault Key Piece Strategy Another boss battle awaits. A Rakk Hive has awoken from hibernation and must be fought in order to clear the way to the next fragment of the Vault key. It has a range of attacks, from a shock wave inducing stomp to various corrosive excretions, but the most curious of all its arsenal are the flights of rakk that periodically spring from its back. The Rakk Hive also has a unique attack when attacked from the rear, spewing liquid feces on nearby targets.See Youtube video The path to the Rakk Hive is the northern of the two possible branches in the Trash Coast and is moderately populated by various spiderants, most of whom may be run past without engaging in combat. Along the way are several ammo crates and a minor detour further east is an option to encounter more spiderants and one red chest. Entering the combat area for this fight triggers a brief cutscene featuring the Rakk Hive as it stirs and arises from the earth. From then on the battle alternates between fighting off flights of rakk and discharging weapons at the colossal form of the Rakk Hive. Cover is plentiful on the ledge overlooking the field, so staying clear of the beast is largely effortless, leaving only the rakk to contend with while shields recharge and ammunition is retrieved. Its weakest points are the four eye sockets, which offer critical hit locations before and after sustained damage causes the eyes to burst. Automatic weapons are useful for inflicting damage on the head of the Rakk Hive and will yield frequent critical hits on the eyes. More precise targeting with single shot scoped weapons is well suited to scoring critical hits, although this tactic also comes recommended with a weapon switch to something better suited for killing the sporadic flights of rakk. Shotguns are very effective against the rakk, and will also provide a useful means of dealing with the Rakk Hive itself, due to the hive's enormous size and the frequency of critical hits scored when its head is shot. Masher revolvers are also very useful in that the spread is a good way of disposing of the rakk and, coupled with the hidden +100% critical hit damage, an effective weapon against the Rakk Hive's eyes. Once the Rakk Hive is dead, the area can be looted. The only thing left to do is to retrieve the next Vault key fragment and this objective is located by following the compass waypoint to a covered cave entrance. As the cave is approached, a jet of flame will rip through the seal and a large rakk will burst out and take flight. Neither the flame nor the rakk will cause any harm to a character, so the encounter is simply waited out before any vault hunters can enter. Inside, a number of regular sized rakk will similarly take to the air, although some of these may attack when fired upon. The Vault key fragment is in a chest at the heart of this rookery, nestled in a collection of old bone and bloodied remains. Completion :"This is the third piece of the Vault Key that you've brought me. We almost have the complete set now." Notes *The Hidden Basement can only be accessed while this mission is active. This can be done before or after fighting the Rakk Hive, before collecting the Vault Key piece. *The Rakk Hive's stomp attacks cannot reach the top of ledge bordering the field, making the ledge a useful place to shoot from. *Like most bosses, the Rakk Hive does not take elemental damage over time. It is neither vulnerable nor resistant to any particular element. *Even a rocket can score a critical hit against the Hive's enormous critical hit zones, though aiming such a slow projectile makes targeting a game of chance at best. Trivia *Unlike other creatures, the Rakk Hive will leave a solid corpse behind when it is killed. This has been known to trap any Vault hunter under it should they be within the area when it collapses, the only option left being to save and exit without being able to scrounge for loot. The Rakk Hive can also fall on top of chests in this location, blocking off access to that source of post-battle resupply. *The Rakk Hive will continue to breathe after being defeated and its organs can be seen still moving through the gaping hole that appears in its side. *In the original development of the Rakk Hive boss fight, there were geysers in the ground that could be used to damage it. The rakk that were spawned from the Hive's back were also intended to be much stronger than those encountered in the release build of the game. External links ru:Еще одна часть головоломки de:Ein_weiteres_Puzzleteil